


Good night, Hyung♥

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Just a normal night in Monsta x’s dorm with Changki as disgusting boyfriends, yes, that’s all this fic is about.





	Good night, Hyung♥

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of working hehe  
> English is not my first language so i apologize if there's any mistakes!   
> But thank you for read it anyway :*

Kihyun’s exhausted.

Being Monsta x’s main vocal, official housekeeper and best boyfriend in the history, let him about of fainting from exhaustion.

Now that they already moved into a new and bigger dorm, Kihyun has a lot more to clean. But hey, don’t misunderstand him, the recently dyed brown haired man loves the new dorm with all his heart, but he can’t deny he’s very tired too.

After a whole world tour, managers, coworkers, staff and Monsta x themselves were waiting for a long and well deserved rest, but as some people says, if you want money you need to work hard to get it. Well, Monsta x is indeed working very very very hard. He can’t believe their company is already planning a new comeback so fast but he’s not complaining, at least he can help his family monetarily.

And after all that, he still has his duties with his beautiful boyfriend and he definitively can’t neglect that little ball of fluff at any cost. Changkyun’s just too cute and Kihyun seriously loves him so so so much.

It’s not until late at night when Kihyun’s already done with his duties. The whole room is clean, his take-care-of-his-throat routine is over and he already put Changkyun to sleep, wrapping him in a warm blanket and giving him his goodnight kiss as the good boyfriend Kihyun is, ignoring the puking sounds in the background, courtesy of his bestfriend Lee Minhyuk (He seriously needs a new best friend) so he’s free to do whatever he wants to do. Precisely say: take a bath and sleep.

The whole dorm is silent when he’s done with his long and well deserved warm bath and after dressing and drying his hair, he walks to his and Hoseok’s room. The rooms is silent and dark so he assumes the elder is already fast asleep, so trying to not wake him up, he climbs into his own bed to get comfortable and finally fall asleep as his body is screaming for him to do… or that’s what he planned to do before a little “omff” came from his blankets.

Okay, he didn’t notice the big lump in his bed when he got in and his first instinct is run away, which he doesn’t do. Kihyun takes a long breath and uncovers the place he supposes is the head of the lump only to find his adorable boyfriend there, staring at him with those puppy eyes he’s weak about “Kkung? What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you” Changkyun replies with a small voice that has him almost cooing out loud at his adorableness, god, what he did in his past life to deserve such cute boyfriend as Changkyun?

“Shouldn’t you being sleeping right now?”

“Can’t”

“Why?”

“Miss u” Okay, Changkyun gets him wrapped around his finger. Who could believe Kihyun would be so fucked for this guy? Well, Kihyun still can’t believe it himself.

“Baby, you need to go back to your own room”

“Don’t wanna” Changkyun pouts, covering his head back and trying to ignore the elder calls. Goddamnit, he’s so adorable!

“Babyyy” The vocalist tries again, only to be ignored by his childish boyfriend, seriously, why is he in love with this kid—but then Changkyun uncovers only his eyes and oh god, Kihyun’s so weak with those brown eyes, it almost has him giving up on everything.

“Wanna stay with u”

Seriously? Who cares if they sleep tonight in the same bed? Even their ceo knows they’re dating, so there’s no more surprising-wake-up-call in variety shows anymore, and they won’t fuck so there’s not complain from their members either.

“Want you to stay too, my love” Kihyun finally gives up- not that he was actually trying to push Changkyun to sleep in his own bed _that_ hard though– lying back and pulling the younger into his arms.

The lead rapper happily lays his head in the elder’s chest, letting Kihyun’s heartbeat to lull him to sleep “Say it again”

“What?”

“ _That_ , say it again”

“Want you to stay?”

“The other thing”

“My love”

Changkyun makes some strange happy sounds down there in his chest and Kihyun can’t help but laugh at how cute that sounds. He bets Changkyun’s as red as a tomato right now and only imagining has him wanting to squeeze his boyfriend’s figure.

“Good night, Hyung”

“Good night, My love”

 

“Oh my god, can you two jus shut the fuck off?” Hoseok groans next to them and has the couple laughing at their second oldest.

“I love you Hyung”

“I love you too, baby”

“If you don’t shut up I’m gonna make you sleep with the dog”

Now, who say to Hoseok they don’t have a dog? The boyfriends laugh again and finally shut their mouths… with a kiss.

“You two are disgusting”

From the other side of the room the voice of the Monsta x’s official sunshine can be heard through the walls “Welcome to my sad life, Hoseok Hyung!”


End file.
